


Mommy milkers

by Dring1



Series: MSU (Marvel sexual universe) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Cumshot, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, cum, jizz, mommy, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: MSU (Marvel sexual universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mommy milkers

It was a training day for Peter, him and Nat had been sparring for hours they’d just finished, now making their way to the common room to relax, they sat down out of breath. Nat grabbed her workout bag rummaging around pulling out a pair of jeans and a t shirt, Peter also had his change of clothes in his bag but he was waiting till he had caught his breath to go into the changing room, Nat didn’t follow this rule though. With no warning she whipped her shirt off revealing her huge pale tits, Peter let out a short gasp seeing his first ever real pair of boobs, they were beautiful D cup tits that swung as she moved, her rosy pink nipples perfectly poised like a cherry atop the best cake Peter had ever seen. He immediately got hard, within seconds his sweatpants were tented over, “uhhhh” Peter said accidentally, causing nats head to swing around and see him and his hard cock, “damn Pete, got something for me?” She said looking at his pants, Peter was speechless as she walked towards him, she grabbed her own tits and started rubbing them “you like these?” She said standing over him seeing his sweatpants start to wetten at the tip of his penis, “you wanna show me yours” Peter still couldn’t talk, Nat sat down next to him, “fine I’ll take a peek,” she said as she grabbed his waist band and started slowly pulling it down over his long cock, suddenly it sprang out slapping Peter in the stomach, “look how big you’ve grown” she said with a big smile on her face, she wrapped her hand around the base and started slowly massaging him up and down, “all this for me, you like it when mommy touches you like this?” She said with a kind tone in her voice, looking into his eyes, Peter nodded, “good boy!” She said with excitement jerking faster, “does mommy make you hard?” She said as she grabbed his arm placing his hand on her tit making him squeeze it, “you gonna cum for mommy? Ask me, say “mommy can I cum?”” She said slowing down, Peter looked into her eyes, “mommy can I cum?” She looked back at him “what’s the magic word?” She said with an annoyed tone, “please” he said straining his voice, she jerked faster, “good boy now cum for mommy” she started rubbing her clit through under her pants, “cum for mommy!” He finally exploded, lashings of cum landing over his shirt and nats knuckles and index finger “good boy!” She said as she licked the cum off her hand “maybe you can make me cum next time.”


End file.
